razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Level 14 Alien Campaign: Rocket Race
Description This is one of the so called the 'Impossible Three" of Raze 2. One gets to use the Frozen Death, an opinion of "upgraded Ice Hunter". It has better statistics overall. The level consists of you as the commander fighting with two other aliens against J. Rockit and the Raze soldier, who's got 200% health because of his zombie virus begining to take hold of the Raze Soldier, so it'll take two fatal shots from the weapons of the Great Three one cannot use the Rocket Launcher, one of the great three, as it is replaced by the Frozen Death to kill the Raze Soldier. If you use the Holy Grail, you will find it much easier to win. Tips and Hints It is recommended you use Holy Grail, Combat Armor and Katana/Static Field. Holy Grail instant-kills J. Rockit and deals 141% damage to Raze Soldier. Equip Power Extender and you can pretty much have limitless Double Damage, which spawns immediatly after the effect fades. Adrenaline Boost is great against Rocket Launcher, but useless against Ion Cannon. Go for Shield as much as you can for protection against Ion Cannon. Don't jump right into battle. Wait on ledges and platforms and snipe enemies when they pass by. Playing sniper on one of the center platform with Holy Grail is a great way to get free kills. Another great thing to do is keep on jumping back and forth with the jump pads, while staying at each side to get kills. Walk-though here Quotes Type A= |-| Type B= Armory Weaponary essentials *Holy Grail *Destroyer *Shotgun or Terminator Equipment and recommended ability *Defensive- Combat armor (increase total health to 150% without mutation *Utility- Cooling packs (speed up ability recharge by 30%) *Offensive- Spiral Chamber *Recommended ability - Static Field (deflect projectiles when in danger) Tips and warnings *With the Frozen Death, try to shoot from a long range before they fire at you, but take note of the range for the Frozen Death. *Always carry the Holy Grail around with you. *The Double Damage weapon powerup is essential to dealing enormous damage and killing off the Raze Soldier. *Beware of dead corpses along the way, they might cause you to miss. *The Raze Soldier will always spawn with a normal rocket launcher, which are one of the Great Three, so watch out! It is unknown for sure why, but it may be because the Alien Commander (one's player) spawn with an explosive weapon, so the Raze Soldier has one to balance it out. *J. Rockit always spawns with a Ion Cannon, which has the fire ability, so adrenaline boost is not suitable in this level! *The aliens will respawn with a grenade launcher, so they might be better off as meat shields! *Activate the static field in front of the Raze Soldier so he can kill himself with 1 shot, due to the rockets doubling in damage automatically as a result of a strange glitch. *Try to kill them before they kill themselves, so you could end the game quicker! *Equip medipack and go up to the lol cat platform. Snipe from there. Risky way, but fun to try. Trivia *In the human campaign alternative, Ex. Treem and Md. Sage also come along on the mission and the commander can teleport around. *This is actually the name of one of the songs of Raze 2. Fittingly, this level plays that song, "Rocket Race" *In the alternative version of the battle in the human campaign, shouldn't the alien commander be armed with a Frozen Death? *There is a glitch with the jump pads *This is the only level of Frostbite that doesn't have Ricochet Love as a music background at some point. Category:Alien Category:Campaigns Category:Impossible Three Category:Levels Category:Alien Campaign Category:Difficulty: 8/8